Tears Do Not Always Heal
by cataclysmically starry-minded
Summary: He is, perhaps, the only thing who has heard Albus Dumbledore's hidden thoughts and through this, he has gained his own beliefs on the emotions that bind us all. Told in Fawkes POV.


Tears Do Not Always Heal

I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I receiving a profit from this.

A/N: Another weird story from me.

                                                -------------------

Death is a factor of life we all underestimate until we are faced with it. I know, for I do not have a clouded mind as most humans do. I cannot voice my opinions in words, and more often than not, I am misinterpreted. Many a person has stormed into my domain (though it is not precisely mine entirely) convinced I am part of the backdrop—hearing but not really listening, if you get what I am saying. Those people are the pompous ones. I can name quite a few of them, for it is not hard. Obsessed with purity, they are, blinded by it. They like to think it is a perfect philosophy, believing that untarnished family lines establish one as a commendable person. Whoever may have a tainted background are the ones who will be forever persecuted. It is so. The wisest cannot deny the wrongs they, as a whole, have committed against those who are different. It is portrayed differently; of course, for humans have the sense of pride engrained in their soul and can admit not the evils they have either knowingly or unwittingly begun. 

            For, who cannot see the centaurs' disdain towards those who walk on both legs? Or the house-elves who are considered to be unintelligent life forms for the way they fulfill their personal purpose? It is most obvious, I believe, to those who watch on the sidelines. Like myself. I have heard all the ranting, all the arguments, all the tense discussion. I listen until I wish I could weep it all away into oblivion. For that is my instinct. To heal every hurt with pearly, incandescent tears that leak from my eyes. But not all pains are those I can cry away. Those are the ones that scar, and those are the ones I truly abhor. I've seen the pain manifest itself deeply in a human soul and create ideas, ideas that are influenced by the pain.

            To say animals are not smart is truly a misgiving. I feel that animals will oftentimes understand what humans will not and cannot accept. Yes, a person can influence an animal through loyalty or, in some cases, food. But the one thing a person _cannot do is force his or her beliefs and lifestyles into an animalistic mind. We have our own perceptions, our own beliefs. We do not need excess perceptions cluttering up our full heads. I am not, however, saying that all animals will follow their masters entirely. Some do. The dark ones, the serpents, will follow Him happily, obey His hissings. The dementors, through not recognized as animals per se, have feral mind settings that cannot be connected with a human's and have flocked to aid the Dark Lord. Giants, though they may sometimes reproduce with a human, still have primal worries and have, like dementors and snakes, joined Him from their spots of seclusion.  One does not need to be classified as a genius to see where these alliances are leading. Cornelius Fudge is one who is unseeing. He holds unimportant things too highly on his lists of favorable beliefs. He is gullible, at times ruthless in his ignorance. I have witnessed him blame credible persons in range of my perch, just for what fate has handed them. Accused them of things that they cannot change. It is a cause of worry, I know, to have someone of that influence as an enemy, and I have oft wondered how he gained his power in the government. He will not listen to those who speak honestly and he is tricked by appearances. Lucius Malfoy is another unsavory person I have the displeasure of knowing (through his reputation and brief visits). He controls Fudge thoroughly, or used to, I suppose, for he cannot do much controlling while entombed in an island prison. But Fudge still does not see. I have identified the problem, and it always seems to be the problem nowadays. He will not openly apologize, for pride has blocked that road of action. It is pride that keeps the middle Weasley from his family. I know this; I have heard my master talking of it. _

            Pride may be a definite factor in the problems that separate humans from each other, but hatred is another powerfully dangerous emotion. Hatred blinds people—it leads them down undesirable pathways. Yet it may be one of the strongest feelings one may possess. Hatred creates rifts, creates people who dominate, who slaughter, who rape. It's a ceaseless circle of pain that has been prominent for a long while. It is the thing I long to destroy, yet with all my restorative powers and eternal guarantees, I have no means to solve this problem. Hate is something that has weaved itself into the genetic strands of children, kindled and cared for by parents. Hate carries itself through generations until not one man knows why it started. Hate is the thing we must fear the most, and it is the thing we will see the most. I have seen many enraged people storm up those revolving steps, infuriated by actions that have reminded them of something unpleasant. A prime example would be that of the Potions Professor. I have seen him progress through manhood, heard his confessions of dark activity, forgiven him as my master has. Yet, he hates horribly. I've listened to his mutterings at times. They center on the man, or boy at the time, who managed to further destroy the love that had been born in Severus's heart. Everyone knows the object of Severus's hatred—Potter. It does not matter which Potter, as long as one is paying for the embarrassing moments that were caused by only one of the Potter clan. And the Dark Lord has been a pawn in this circle for far too long, exacting his hatred of his muggle orphanage on innocent non-magical people.

            The intricacies of humans are extremely difficult to understand, I must say. My ideas and my beliefs are nothing more than things that I accept to be true. They are based on the things that should have been said in private but not one person cares if I should overhear. Except for my master. He knows I understand, even if I cannot convey what I know. Many people have tried to domesticate a phoenix. Many people do not succeed. Master was the one who I have pledged my loyalty to. He is the only human I know who understands. He knows of the wrongs and does not try to fix them with even more wrongs. Yet he is but one man trying to make differences in a world convinced of its rights. His quest will never fully end, and his ideas will never be documented as important knowledge. I sometimes wonder if it is this fact that makes him seem so old, so tired at times. Albus Dumbledore carries a burden that many cannot beat, and I think I am the only one who can remotely understand. He knows the pain, is familiar with the hatred. He tries to vanquish it but it is little help if he cannot rid it from his own soul first. Humans are odd like that. Even the most self-sacrificing human cannot completely eliminate the darkness of his own thoughts. Without this ability, it is hypocritical to tell others to do it. Yes, you can tell them to try. But humans seek the easy way out more than they will try for the difficult, but ethically correct way. Laziness is a dominating characteristic. Even the most active of humans can chose easier choices to spare themselves from opposition.

            It is something that weighs down the entire human race. 

            And it is something one phoenix can never fix with tears. 

~

End


End file.
